


Glitter

by Zethsaire



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Domestic, Gay Bar, Hair Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Factor is over and everyone's gone their separate ways, and somehow Rictor ended up owning the most popular gay bar on the East Coast.  How did that happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a Ric/Star fic! I've been wanting to write them one forever, it just hasn't worked out.
> 
> Warnings: Language, 'Star gets memories of previous slavery experiences so that could be considered non-con, nothing graphic though.

 "'Star, are you really going to wear that tonight?"  
  
    Shatterstar looked at him, with skintight leather pants, _oiled_ chest, and a face covered in glitter and said, completely seriously, "What's wrong with my clothes?"  
  
    "First off, you're barely wearing any! And second - is that a _thong?!_ " Ric broke off, staring at what appeared to be a bright pink thong, visible whenever 'Star twisted his hips too much.  
  
    "Yes.  Do you like it? Monet said you would."  
  
    "Monet took you shopping for _lingerie?!_ I'm going to murder her."  
  
    "You really don't like it?"  'Star looked hurt.  
  
    "I-"  It didn't look bad on him, but Rictor wasn't usually into those kind of guys.  He was open about his sexuality now if someone asked him, but he still didn't really do much in the way of public displays of affection, and he went out of his way to avoid as much of the 'gay' stereotype as he possibly could.  Shatterstar generally didn't understand why it mattered at all, even when Rictor tried very hard to explain it to him.  
  
    "It looks good on you,"  he said finally, both to spare 'Star's feelings, and because it was true.  He looked like a particularly slutty stripper, but he looked good.  If, you know, you were into that sort of thing.  Rictor hadn't ever been into it before, but on Shatterstar...he could get used to seeing that much skin.  
  
    "You think so?"  'Star grinned, and pulled Rictor into an embrace that involved a lot of tongue and his hands on Rictor's ass.  If they didn't watch out, they'd both end up late for work.  
  
    "Wait.  Does this mean you're stripping tonight?  Who's going to bounce for me?"  
  
    "Oh, Northstar is going to 'cover for' me.  He's in town and wished to 'check out' the club.  I told him his drinks would be free tomorrow if he would do the bouncing tonight."  
  
    "You can't just give free drinks to all our friends, 'Star."  
  
    "Why not? You own the bar."  
  
    "Because -"  Rictor sighed, and decided that he didn't want to get into another discussion about money with Shatterstar.  The alien didn't really understand it, and any time they really started to run low, 'Star would always go out for a night or two and come back with stacks of cash to cover their bills.  Rictor didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he never looked guilty about it, so if he was assassinating people for money, they probably deserved it.  
  
    "Let's just go."  
  
    'Star still looked unsure, but shrugged, and accepted his statement at face value.  He pulled on Ric's leather jacket, which sent a shiver of lust through Rictor.  He really, really liked it when 'Star wore his clothes, even though they were too small for his broad shoulders.  He let himself give in a little and pulled Star back to him, his hands gripping 'Star's hips and burying his face in 'Star's neck.  He smelled so fucking good.  'Star didn't wear cologne, and didn't know why anyone would want to; he was a firm believer in original scents.  'Star's scent was like...pine and earth and starlight, like oil and metal and a little like sex, and he never smelled bad, even when he was sweating.  
  
    "Now who is making us late?"  'Star said, with a smile.  
  
    "I can be late if I want to.  I own the place."  
  
    "But you won't."  
  
    Ric sighed.  "No, I won't."  
  
    "We'll have sex after,"  'Star promised.  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    They walk, because the bar is only a few blocks down from their house.  Originally Rictor had wanted to live in the apartment above the bar, but 'Star pointed out that he would probably work all the time.  So Ric had rented it out to Anole instead, and the kid worked part time at the bar, serving drinks and sometimes helping out with the rowdier customers.  
  
    Rictor ran the only mutant gay club on the east coast.  He'd gotten some shit about it when he'd first opened, but there were more gay mutants than anyone had actually known about, and people came from all over to dance and drink in a place where they would be accepted and could be open about who they were.  It was mostly for gay men, but women came to the club sometimes too.  Thursday nights were specifically lesbian nights, though there were some regulars who came anyway.  Tuesday nights he did a straight night, and had male and female dancers.  Again, not everyone who came to the club that night was straight, but everyone had a good time and it kept the place busy when it would otherwise be slow.  
  
    Tonight was Saturday, so it was going to be packed.  There were already people lined up outside the locked doors.  He smiled and gave a sort of half-wave, still embarrassed at how popular his club was.  He and 'Star entered through the side door, and started setting up.  Anole came down about a half hour later, and helped them.  He let in the DJ and the other staff, and everyone set about getting ready, turning on the lights and music and setting up tables.  Rictor set up the bar, setting out the various kinds of glasses they used, slicing lemons and limes, and pulling down the day's specials, since that's what he would be making the most of.  He wiped down the white board and wrote those specials on the board and turned on the halogen lights.  Then he went to the chalk board on the other end of the bar and wrote out the food specials for the night.  (They didn't have a full kitchen, but they offered things like chicken nuggets and onion rings.  They had a fire mutant running the grill, and the guy made some seriously fucking delicious food. )  
  
    Finally they were ready to open, ten minutes before their normal opening time.  'Star was already up on the stage, having left his leather jacket behind the bar with Rictor.  Music was pulsing out of the speakers, a deep heavy beat that already had 'Star's hips moving distractedly.  Rictor was always distracted on nights that 'Star stripped, but all his customers knew it, so he usually made it through the night with only spilling a few drinks.  
  
    Northstar had gotten there with his husband, who smiled at Rictor and sat shyly at the bar.  He looked appreciatively at 'Star and said, "Your partner is really hot."  
  
    "Thanks," Rictor said awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.  He didn't particularly like Northstar, partially because 'Star had a terrible crush on him, but he didn't really know Kyle.  
  
    Anole opened the doors, and customers started filtering in.  About half of them came straight over to the bar to get drinks or food, while the rest headed straight to the dance floor, attracted by the dancers, but mostly 'Star.  More than a few had their phones out, probably texting that 'Star was dancing that night.  It would probably be busier than usual, and that wasn't a bad thing.  
  
    It was more than busy; it was _packed._   They actually had to stop letting people enter at one point, or risk violating the fire code.  Rictor didn't even get the chance to watch 'Star dance, because he was so busy making drinks.  Eventually, though, 'Star came back behind the bar, his part of the show over, and copped feels in between helping Rictor make drinks.  
  
    “It's very busy tonight, Rictor,”  'Star said, leaning in and giving him a kiss, and then turning to make drinks.  Rictor was both mortified and aroused to see he was still only wearing that damn pink thong.  There were even a couple of bills still stuck in it.  And a _lot_ more glitter.  
  
    “ _¡Maldita sea!_   'Star, put some pants on.”  
  
    “Don't you _like_ it?”  
  
    He really – really did.  'Star really filled out his thong.  It was indecent.  He couldn't believe Money had taken 'Star out shopping.  Now everyone in the bar was staring at his boyfriend's package and tucking dollar bills into his underwear.  It didn't help that 'Star was flirting outrageously. With everyone.  
  
    He was distracted enough that he almost dropped a drink all down the front of a young, slim woman in black.  She caught it for him, and some of the drink splashed across the bar.  
  
    “Sorry,”  he mumbled, “busy night toni – Laura?”  
  
    “Hello Rictor.  You have a very nice club.”  
  
    “You're gay? I thought Daken was the gay one,” and wow that was rude.  Great job, Rictor.  
  
    Laura didn't seem to take offense though.  She smiled, “I am...exploring my options, Rictor.  This is a good place to do so.  Besides, your dancers are always entertaining,” she said, not hiding a leer at Shatterstar who had bent over to get something.  
  
    “Thanks,”  he said, blushing again.  'Star was going to embarrass him to death.  
  
    “Besides, I do not think you would want my brother here.  It appears that you have enough trouble as it is.”  She gestured towards the dance floor. “If you'll excuse me, I think I am going to go dance with Karma.”  She handed him a twenty dollar bill and slipped into the crowd.  
  
    Rictor took it and put it in the register, and looked out across the crowd, to see what Laura could have been talking about.  It was the usual crowd of mutants and norms, dancing, drinking, making out on all surfaces and -  
  
    “Is that _Loki?!_ Why is _Loki_ in my club?!?”  
  
    “He's bisexual, didn't you know?”  'Star said absently, “Sometimes he turns into a woman.  It's fascinating.”  
  
    “We have a _supervillain_ in our bar.  Doesn't that bother you?”  
  
    “He's good now.  Sort of.  As much as a chaos god can be.  Didn't you know that?”  
  
    “How do _you_ know that?”  
  
    “I follow him on Yamblr.”  
  
    And then Loki wasn't dancing any more, he was at the bar, tracing 'Star's forearm with black-painted nails.  “Do you?  I'm very glad you like it.”  
  
    'Star startled a moment, but then put on that flirtatious smile that Ric hated.  “Hello.  My name is Shatterstar.”  
  
    Loki smiled, said “I know.” Then he said something in a language that was completely incomprehensible to him, but Shatterstar could obviously understand him.  Ric had _never_ seen Star blush before, but he got redder and redder as Loki spoke, and jumped when Loki started caressing 'Star's arm with his thumb. 'Star stammered something back in the language, and looked away.  He had drawn back into himself, and he twisted his arm out of Loki's grip and practically ran out towards the back door.    
  
    The bar shook and the ground rumbled as Rictor rounded on Loki.  “What did you _do?!”_  
  
    “I just told him I thought he was attractive.”  
  
    “What were you _speaking_ in?”  
  
    “His native language, of course.  It's only polite.”  
  
    “That _wasn't_ Cadre.  I speak Cadre.”  
  
    Loki shook his head, “Not Cadre.  Mojo-speak.  The language of the Spineless Ones.”  
  
    Shit.  
  
     _“Anole!”_ he snarled across the bar, “Come cover me on bar!”  
  
    Without waiting for Anole, he jumped over the bar and followed 'Star out of the bar.  'Star was outside in the rain; he'd found some pants, and was slouched on the curb, head in his hands.  There were two other guys standing next to him; Ric realized as he got closer it was Wiccan and Hulkling.  Hulkling had his wings out, shading himself and Wiccan from the rain, and was just setting his coat across 'Star's shoulders.  
  
    Wiccan turned at his approaching footsteps.  “Hey, Rictor.  Something's wrong with Shatterstar, but he won't say what.”  
  
    “Yeah.  Loki said something stupid.”  
  
    Hulkling scowled.  “He always says something stupid.”  
  
    “Do you need us to stay, Ric?”  
  
    “No Wiccan, thank you.  You two go inside and have fun.  I'll make sure you get your jacket back.”  
  
    Hulkling slid his arm around Wiccan's shoulders.  “Okay, Ric.  Take care of him.”  
  
    “I will.”  
  
    Rictor sat down on the curb next to 'Star, who was just staring out at nothing, letting rain slide down his face.  Rictor slid his hand into 'Star's, and 'Star gripped it, but he didn't say anything.  He was pale, and had a hollow, almost – afraid look in his eyes.  
  
    “Hey, 'Star, you okay?”  
  
    Shatterstar looked over at him then, but wouldn't meet his eyes.  “Yes, Rictor.”  
  
    “Don't lie to me, _mano._   You're obviously upset.”  
  
    “I'm sorry, Rictor.  I'll do better, Rictor.”  
  
    “'Star!  You're scaring me!”  
  
    “I'm sorry, Rictor.”  
  
    The ground rumbled underneath them and Rictor shook Shatterstar.  “You're not on Mojoworld 'Star!  You're on Earth, with me!  You're my _boyfriend,_ I don't own you!”  
  
    “Yes, Ric-mmf!”  
  
    Rictor grabbed him and kissed him savagely.  He bit 'Star's lip until he tasted blood, desparate.  'Star had slipped back into a slave mindset a few times before, but never like this.  He honestly didn't know what to do. He broke the kiss and pulled back, staring desparately into 'Star's eyes.  This time 'Star looked up at him.  _“Julio? Lo siento, Julio, me perdi.”_  
  
   _“Vete a la mierda, 'Star, te quiero.”_  
  
    “I love you, too,”  Star said, and pulled Rictor in for a hug.  He was gripping hard enough to hurt, but Rictor didn't complain.  
  
    “What did he say to you?”  
  
    “Nothing bad.  He just said I looked nice and he'd like to kiss me.  But I have not used Mojo-speak since I was in the slave pens.  As the Cadre we had our own ways, our own language.  I just – got lost.”  
  
    “You had a flashback.”  
  
    “Yeah.”  
  
    They sat out in the rain together, 'Star sliding over to rest on Ric's chest.  
  
    “Do you want to go home?  We're only open for a few more hours.”  
  
    “No.  I am feeling much better now.  Let's go back in – we have much alcohol to distribute.”  
  
    'Star pulled himself back out of his slip back into slave patterns.  It took maybe half an hour for them to dry off, and by that time, 'Star was laughing and flirting again, mixing drinks and groping Ric's ass.  Wiccan and Hulkling came up to the bar and talked animatedly with 'Star, even flirting a little.  They were an adorable couple; Ric liked them, and 'Star was practically their gay mentor.  
  
    They had last call at three AM, and managed to get everyone served and out by four am.  Rictor was wiping down the bar, and 'Star was pretending to be helping, but he was mostly just trying to make out with him.  Finally Anole came over and said, "We got this, boss.  Why don't you two go home?"  
  
    "Are you sure?"  Rictor liked to stay until everything was done, but he wasn't going to lie to himself, he mostly just wanted to get 'Star home and get laid.  
  
    "Yeah.  I'll lock up.  Just come upstairs to get the keys later."  
  
    "Okay.  Thanks, Anole."  
  
    "Have a good night, Rictor."  
  
    "He will."  'Star said, with a predatory grin.  
  
    "Okay, okay, lets not make out in front of the staff."  Rictor said while they are ushered out of the club.  'Star was sweaty and absolutely _covered_ in glitter.  He was also grinning, and had his arm around Rictor's waist, Rictor's jacket half hanging off his shoulders.  The walk back to their apartment had never been so long.  
  
    As soon as they got inside the door, Rictor slammed 'Star against the wall. "Oh, my god.  I've been wanting you since before we left."  
  
    'Star moaned under Rictor's hands.  "I've been thinking about you all night."  
  
    "Yeah?"  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    They made out aggressively against the wall, 'Star's hands under his shirt and Rictor's hands inside 'Star's pants.   When 'Star stripped off Rictor's shirt, he looked down and said,  
  
    " _'Star,_ I'm covered in glitter!!"  
  
    "It does that.  I like it."  
  
    Then 'Star was kneeling between Rictor's legs and Rictor groaned, and let 'Star push him back against the wall. He could handle getting a little glitter on him if that meant 'Star was going to give him head. Not that they didn't have sex a lot, because they had sex all the time. But 'Star's mouth was just - fucking fantastic.  
  
    He never lasted long when 'Star did this, even though they'd been together for a while now.  His fingers tightened in 'Star's hair, and he came.  He always felt bad for doing that – coming down 'Star's throat, even though Shatterstar swore he liked it.  Shatterstar let him enjoy his orgasm, helped him slide down the wall to the floor as his legs gave out.  After a long night at work, it was exactly what he needed.    
  
    Rictor sort of floated for a bit in his pleasure, before coming back out of it and kissing 'Star deeply, taking his time now that the initial frenzy had faded.    
  
    “You wanna come, 'Star?”  
  
    “I'd like to get you out of your clothes first.”  
  
    “Mmm.  Bedroom?”  
  
    “Yes.”  
  
    Normally Ric had a problem with Shatterstar carrying him around, even though with 'Star's strength it was easy to do.  Generally after an orgasm or two, though, he was more lenient, and he didn't complain as 'Star hoisted him up and carried him over to their bed, which was less of a bed and more of a mattress on the floor.  'Star felt safer on the floor, and Ric didn't really care as long as it was comfortable, so they'd gotten the biggest, thickest mattress they could get and called it good.  
  
    Shatterstar seemed to be in an extremely tactile mood, which happened every now and then.  Rictor let him undress him, as 'Star slowly caressed and explored every inch of Rictor with his mouth and his firm, warm hands.  'Star spent an embarassing amount of time exploring Rictor's back and chest hair, which he seemed to be fascinated with.  Shatterstar was almost completely hairless.  He had very pale hairs on his arms and legs, and a light dusting of pubic hair – it couldn't even be properly called a trail.  Rictor on the other hand, was hairy all over, from the thick curly hair on his head to the thick curly hair on his chest, back, pubic area – even his feet and hands were hairy.  He hated it, he'd always been self-conscious about his body hair.  If it wouldn't have been considered emasculating, he would have started waxing as soon as he'd hit puberty.  The girls at Xavier's had tried to get him to often enough.  
  
    “Had enough yet?”  Ric asked, when 'Star got distracted by Rictor's legs and actually started nuzzling his calf.  
  
    “No.”  'Star looked up at him, his eyes dilated by lust, “I could do this all day.  I love your body, Julio.”  
  
    Rictor was fairly certain he was blushing.  
  
    “Really? Even though I'm all hairy?”  
  
    “I _like_ your hair, Julio.  I really, really like it.”  Shatterstar crawled up on top of him, running his hands along Rictor's skin on his way to Rictor's mouth, where they kissed languidly.  
  
    “You're still wearing clothes,”  Rictor said huskily, and tugged at Shatterstar's pants.  'Star took some convincing before he could be persuaded to stop licking Rictor's neck and shimmying out of his pants.  He left the thong on, on purpose, so that Rictor could appreciate it the way everyone else had been able to all night.  
  
    “You're so fucking sexy, 'Star.”  
  
    “That is you, Julio.”  
  
    “Mmm.”  Rictor groped 'Star's ass instead of arguing.  It was a really nice ass; sculpted through engineering but also through hard work.  As ridiculous as it seemed, the bright pink thong really did look good on him, with all the glitter that sparkled on 'Star's sweaty skin.  
  
    Eventually he had enough foreplay, and peeled 'Star's thong off and tossed it on the floor beside the bed.  He wanted to return the favor 'Star had done earlier; Rictor still had trouble with oral sex sometimes after years pretending he didn't like cock, but he was a huge believer in reciprocation.  And then he discovered something that _definitely_ hadn't been there before.  
  
    “'Star, did you get a Prince Albert when you went out with Monet?”  
  
    “She said you'd like it.  It hurt at first, but now that it's healed it feels _good_ , Julio.”  
  
    “With how much you move around? I bet it does.”  
  
    “Do you like it?  She said you would but sometimes – you don't like what I think you will.”  
  
    “Well – a lot of people are freaked out by a Prince Albert, 'Star.  It's a big piece of metal in your _dick._ ”  
  
    Shatterstar's face fell.  “You don't like it.  I can take it out.”  
  
    “No!  I said it freaks people out.  I – I really like it.”  
  
    “Really?”  Shatterstar's face lit up.  
  
    “Yeah.  I've...actually wanted one forever, I just couldn't get the courage up to get it done.”  
  
    “You can enjoy mine.”  
  
    “Yeah.”  
  
    Rictor ran his hand across 'Star's piercing and Shatterstar shuddered.  “That feels – Rictor, that feels really good.”  
  
    “Yeah? You like having that inside you all the time?”  
  
     _“Yes.”_  
  
    “Can I -?”  He made a motion that suggested licking.  
  
    'Star's eyes got even wider.  “Hell yes.”  
  
    He had to be careful, because he didn't want to break his teeth on it or anything.  He licked around 'Star's balls a little, building anticipation, but Rictor didn't want to wait, so how could he ask 'Star to?  The first experimental lick along 'Star's penis and across his piercing had instant positive feedback – Shatterstar cried out, a wordless noise of pleasure, and lifted his hips up, begging for more.   'Star was actually usually very quiet during sex – Rictor was surprised he'd been able to drain the noise out of him.  He did it again, and if anything, 'Star was louder.  
  
    “You like that?”  
  
    “Ngh – mhm!”  
  
    Rictor went to work, licking and sucking and experimenting.  He took pleasure in it in a way he never had with a blow job before.  Thanks to 'Star's healing factor, it was completely healed, so he tugged on it a little bit, and Shatterstar screamed.  
  
    “Shit – 'Star are you okay?”  
  
    “Mmm...mhm.”  
  
    “Yeah, you liked that?”  
  
    “So much, Julio.”  
  
    Rictor had been unexpectedly turned on by 'Star screaming like that – now that he knew he wasn't hurting him.  He did it again, just to hear 'Star scream.  It sent a shiver of lust down his spine.  He liked Shatterstar being loud.  
  
    “Julio, if you keep doing that, I will -”  
  
    “It's okay 'Star, you can.”  
  
    “But it has hardly been any tim – mngh!”  
  
    Rictor made him come with another couple of licks and a sharp pull, rolling the ball between his teeth.  Shatterstar practically shrieked, and Rictor pulled away so he wouldn't get come on his face, but kept pumping him until he'd finished.  
  
    “That was wonderful,”  'Star whispered.  
  
    “Yeah.  It really was.”  
  
    “It's late, Julio.  Let's go to bed.”  
  
    “Are you coming on to me?”  
  
    Shatterstar grinned widely. “I think I did that already.”  
  
    “You did.  You sexy bastard.”  
  
    “Sleep, Julio.” 'Star muttered, and pulled the blankets up over his head.    
  
    Rictor laughed, and slid in next to him, not bothering to pull on any clothes.  Even though Shatterstar had a head start on trying to sleep, once Rictor curled up in 'Star's warm arms, he was asleep in seconds.


End file.
